Say something Montana
by Det-Kate-Nikki-Beckett-Heat
Summary: Lindsay didn't tell Danny how she felt. or that she was going to testify in Montana. But when she's kidnapped by Danny's number one enemy what will the team do to get her back. What if Shane Casey's brother didn't die in jail and was put in witness protection in another jail and he had escaped? Slightly AU. Give it a shot? Contains cursing and violence also a bit of fluff. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Determined not to look back, she got in the cab and told the driver her destination. Just as he started to pull away she saw him. There he was. Danny Messer. He was walking back towards the building which, on the 34__th__ floor held the New York Crime Lab. ''Wait!'' Lindsay called to the driver who just nodded and waited. There she sat, watching. Arguing with her mind and her heart. 'Do I go to him?' Her heart said. 'It will just make it harder, he will ask questions' Said her mind. That was the argument that led to the consequences to come._

* * *

Chapter one

Lindsay had told Stella that she was leaving for Montana the next day, to testify in a case. She didn't specify which one, Stella only nodded in understanding and informed Mac on her behalf. Mac had told Sheldon that he would need to cover for Lindsay and work with Danny until she got back. No one informed Danny that she was leaving. Not even Lindsay. She didn't want to bother or burden him with extra work so she thought she'd ask Mac to get someone to cover for her. Mac and Stella understood her current situation and felt sympathetic for her. Having to go through all the pain and terror again. Lindsay kept her cool and remained reasonably calm, her nerves well hidden. Danny didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

''Montana, wait up!'' Danny yelled after her as she walked past the AV Lab he and Adam were currently in. She stopped reading the case file in her hand and walked back towards the lab.

''What's up Danny?'' She asked as she entered the lab. Her heart was beating, did he know? She brushed it off with a ''hey Adam,'' as she smiled at the young man who was sat with Danny.

''Come looks at this, this tape puts our main suspect 12 blocks away from the crime scene at our time of death.'' He sounded frustrated, she groaned in frustration too. A part of her was relieved at this but yet something inside her was urging her to tell him.

''But how, all our evidence points to him, this makes no sense.'' Lindsay grumbled as she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Danny was about to speak when his pager went off.

''Duty calls, bye Montana, Adam.'' He smiled at Lindsay and Adam as he left.

* * *

A few hours later and the week long case had been solved. The team decided to take a celebratory drink at their usual hang out, Sullivans. It was karaoke night which made the night more fun, watching the care-free civilians have a laugh or dedicate songs to their loved ones always made the team happier. Part way through Lindsay's vodka and coke she excused herself from the table and went to the restroom, swiftly followed by Stella who had been watching Lindsay and Danny all night.

''Hey,'' Lindsay said once she and Stella had entered the restroom.

''Hey yourself, have you told him?'' Stella enquired as she touched up her lip gloss as Lindsay did the same with her hair.

''Who Danny? No, I want to. But I can't,'' Lindsay answered as she looked at her bestfriend.

''How about how you feel?'' Lindsay wasn't expecting that.

''What do you mean, I don't know what…'' Lindsay was cut off by Stella.

''I know you Lindsay. And I know Danny. I know you like him, and I know he likes you.'' Stella said as she turned and faced Lindsay she but a hand on her shoulder. ''Call it a woman's intuition.''

''I can't tell him now and leave tomorrow, it's not fair on him. I'll tell him when I get back?'' Lindsay offered her best, Stella just smiled knowingly.

''You know, there's another thing you could do. It's karaoke night, sing something. Something to him,'' Stella's idea was crazy, Lindsay was damn sure she couldn't sing, but it made sense. She didn't want to do it, but something told her she wasn't leaving this bar without doing it or telling him straight.

''Fine, what should I sing?'' She asked shyly.

''You'll know when you find it,'' Stella said as she left the restroom.

Several minutes later, Lindsay appeared from the restroom and headed towards the stage. She didn't see that Danny was at the bar getting another round of drinks, she just saw the dim lights of the candles lit around the room and the small spotlight that was on the stage. Stella had informed Jess on what she was doing, the two buzzed in their seats while the boys; Flack, Mac and Sheldon had no idea what was going on.

''Next up is a young girl singing her heart out to a special someone,'' announced the voice on the microphone.

'Another dedication, wow' Danny thought to himself as he waited for the bartender to get the drinks. His back was to the stage when she started singing. His ears pricked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

''The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight Maybe it can stop tomorrow, from stealing all my time'' Lindsay sang, her hand trembling. She was nervous, she thought she couldn't sing, she thought this would ruin her, but she believed in Stella and carried on.

''And I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out''

Danny was mesmerised, he didn't know what to do but stare.

''I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart, that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding on to you.''

'Is she singing to me?' Danny thought to himself as she carried on. The lyrics sticking in his mind. Mac had come to collect the drinks, Danny had completely forgotten about them. Stella retrieved Danny and led him back to the booth they were all sitting in. He sat there in silence, they all did. Just listening to her sing, she was actually pretty good. Stella and Jess kept looking from Lindsay to Danny then to each other.

''The broken lights on the freeway, left me here alone. I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home. I'm falling apart. I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart. That's still beating. In the pain, is there healing. In your name, I find meaning. So I'm holding on, I'm still holding. I'm holding on, I'm still holing, I'm holding onn, I'm barely holding on to you…'' She finished singing and the stage lights went out and the music ended the whole bar erupted in applause. When they came back on there was a man standing on stage on his own.

''That was Lindsay Monroe, singing Broken by Lifehouse. Give it up for Lindsay!'' He cheered as the people in the bar sat back down in their seats. Danny and the rest of the team looked around the bar but they couldn't see Lindsay. Danny got up from the booth and went outside, Stella followed close behind. As they got outside they saw a yellow cab pulling away from the bar with a small, curly haired woman inside. It was Lindsay. Stella rested a hand on his shoulder, since she didn't know what else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar, I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter. So here it is now, I own nothing but the box sets and the autograph from Carmine ok.

Chapter two.

Danny didn't see much of Lindsay the next day, apart from when he saw her in Flacks precinct. ''Lindsay Monroe? Can I talk to you for a second?'' He called after her. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

''Yeah.'' Lindsay answered.

''I have to know what's going on with you. Look, I mean you and I with have this thing right, this chemistry. Like we're into each other. But every time we're in the same room together today it's like…'' Danny explained. Lindsay was staring at him, with a sad expression on her face. ''Don't tell me you don't feel it also,'' he continued.

Lindsay sighed, ''I can't do this Danny.''

''Can't do what?'' He asked.

''I can't, be in a relationship… with you…'' She said sadly.

''I.. I urm.. err… I don't know, I just. I'm talking about spending some time together that's all. Dinner, a few drinks, some laughs.'' He continued, she was feeling more and more uncomfortable she wanted this so badly but she was afraid.

''Danny… I like you. A lot. But right now I can't. It's not you, okay. It's… I just need some time to be by myself so I can work some stuff out. That I thought I had put behind me,'' She smiled sadly, she saw the disappointment in his face and it broke her already broken heart more. ''I didn't mean for this to happen…'' She began.

''It's okay,'' Danny said a little too quickly for her liking.

''Maybe we should just do our jobs and…'' Lindsay closed her eyes for a moment and took a shaky deep breath. She turned around an headed for the exit.

''If there's anything you need from me just let me know okay?'' He called out to her, but she didn't look back. All he could see was her raise her hand to her face, possibly to wipe away tears and then she was gone.

This was what brought her to where she was now she was sat in a cab and had told the driver her destination. Just as he started to pull away she saw him. There he was. Danny Messer. He was walking back towards the building which, on the 34th floor held the New York Crime Lab. ''Wait!'' Lindsay called to the driver who just nodded and waited. There she sat, watching. Arguing with her mind and her heart. 'Do I go to him?' Her heart said. 'It will just make it harder, he will ask questions' Said her mind. That was the argument that led to the consequences to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own CSINY.

Italics are flackbacks from a previous case during her first year as a member of Macs team. Kay, just go with it.

* * *

She woke up multiple times that night, she wasn't sure it was from being nervous about the whole trip to Bozeman, seeing the person who killed her best friends, seeing their parents faces or even her own parents. Or if it was from her feelings for Danny. Yesterday's confrontation replayed in her mind, constant flashbacks to the moment where he declared his love for her. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why now, why not before? Before all this happened. Lindsay looked at her clock, the time was 3:38am. 'I gotta pack' she thought to herself. Although her bed was so comfortable she forced herself up, if not she'd be laying there forever just thinking. She did a lot of that recently. Thinking. Thinking about life. About Danny. She'd almost finished packing when she came across a shot skirt she once wore in an undercover operation with Danny to catch a Drug Dealer who had been on the NYPD's radar for years. She remembered the case as if it was yesterday.

_''__Took long enough,'' Flack started. He turned around and looked at them both. ''It shouldn't have taken you long Monroe, you hardly had anything to change into.'' _

_''__Flack?'' Lindsay said._

_''__Yeah?'' He replied smugly._

_''__Shut up.'' She said harshly._

_''__You're just mad that you weren't informed that you're a stripper on the side.'' He snapped back earning a glare from her._

_Danny laughed. ''And here I thought she was a prostitute on the side.'' He quipped._

_''__And what, Messer? Are you the pimp?'' Flack asked. _

_''__I wish. Then I might have better clothes,'' Danny remarked. _

_''__Again with the clothes.'' Lindsay rolled her eyes. _

_''__Well if they weren't so scratchy and stiff I wouldn't be complaining would I?'' Danny said as he scratched his arms. _

_''__You guys fight like a married couple.'' Flack mocked as Stella walked outside the building and stood next to Mac who was watching the whole thing. _

_Lindsay lifted her left hand to show him the bling. ''Well, apparently we are.''_

_Detective Fuller (the Narcotics Detective assigned to the case) stood outside the crime lab writing in a note pad, he finally spoke up. ''Can we focus?'' he asked with a stern voice. ''This is serious. These guys –drug dealers- aren't a joke. They are very dangerous and if we have any intentions on busting them, we have to take this seriously. Do you get it? He asked._

_''__Yes,'' Danny and Lindsay said together in unison. _

_Fuller didn't seem to believe their answer. He turned around to look at them, ''Do you get it?'' He spat violently as he glared at them._

_"Greek, we understand that this is some serious shit, okay? We know how to take serious things seriously." Danny retorted._

_"Well, it seemed to me like a second ago you weren't taking this that serious," he practically spat. Fuller was a hot head. Everything was serious in his book, he didn't have time for "comedians" and especially people like Danny. He was a major control freak, it was his way or the high way. All those things made him one of the best detectives at the 18th, even though everyone practically hated him. "I don't think you understand how dangerous Martin Simmons is."_

_"Fuller, I understand perfectly. You are underestimating our skills and knowledge." Lindsay said calmy, quite frankly at this moment she was more scared of him than of Simmons._

_"Messer, I fully 'understand' of your skills and knowledge, it's her I'm worried about." he gestured towards Lindsay as if she couldn't hear his insult._

_Greek's comment towards Lindsay made Danny a little furious. He knew Lindsay was small and innocent which made her sometimes vulnerable but she was stubborn sometimes and didn't listen to what she didn't believe, but she was smart and would think outside the box. She is going to do fine, Fuller." Danny spat back as he and Lindsay got in the car which would take them to their ''apartment.''_

_"Yeah, that's what everyone has been telling me." He turned around back around in his seat and looked out the windshield. "Lets go."_

_Flack put the car in drive and pulled out into the busy street._

_"You are now officially Jamie and Olivia Matthews." Greek announced. "Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe once arrested you as a suspect for a murder, if that."_

_"I think Jamie would definitely be a fan of me," Messer said._

_Fuller looked back and gave Danny an intimidating death glare. "Jamie Matthews is a fan of what I tell Jamie Matthews to be a fan of. And Jamie Matthews is not a fan of Daniel Messer.'' Greek, once again, turned back around. "You each have a bag with stuff in it to get you through, and the apartment has food, clean sheets, and everything needed." Greek reached in his coat pocket and threw them a set of keys. "The keys to the apartment. 2B" _

_"-or not 2b." Lindsay mocked quietly._

_Greek looked back annoyed by her. _

_''__HEY. I've had enough of this, you're treating us like children. Up in your prison of a precinct do you not know how to make each other feel better by making small jokes. Hell you probably don't so just shut up and tell us what we need to do so we don't have to see your sorry little ass anymore.'' Danny defended his partner, he was getting pissed off by this Fuller man. _

_Ignoring him he went on with his details. "There is a safe in the far closet on the east side. The small gold key goes to it. Inside are files on the drug dealers and what not. Read them, study them, memorize them. These guys are dangerous and the more you know -understand- of them the easier this will be." Fuller dug deep into his other pocket and pulled a out a small black remote with only a few button on it. "Here is the remote to the cameras inside your apartment-"_

_"We are being recorded?" Danny asked. He seemed disappointed. His face fell the slightest, only so that Lindsay could notice. She was also the only one that would know why._

_"Yeah, but they can be turned off."_

_They scooted out of the back seat of the car and onto the cement sidewalk. Lucky enough for them it wasn't filled with pedestrians that would stare. Flack popped the trunk and they each grabbed a black bag from it. Lindsay hoped there was decent clothes in it for her, because she wasn't necessarily comfortable in a sluty skirt. If one more person called her a stripper or a prostitute she might flip._

_As they started down the sidewalk Flack called out to them. "Good luck."_

_They bobbed their heads to him and kept walking down the sidewalk together. As they rounded the corner Danny slipped his arm around her waist and held her tight against his side. "What apartment is it?"_

_"It's down the street a little further." Lindsay said in a hushed tone. She didn't want to bring attention to them. It was a bad part of the city and getting mugged wasn't on her to do list mainly because it would be hard to run in this tight leather skirt and awkward high heels. Not saying that she wouldn't be able to do, because she knew that she could, but no, she just didn't feel like taking the effort to chase after a low life to get her purse back._

_They couldn't help but look at the people sitting on the steps on an apartment building smoking. drinking, and laugh obnoxiously. Danny could tell Lindsay didn't wasn't comfortable walking down this sidewalk by the way her body tensed next to his, but they casually walked down the sidewalk like they were supposed to actually be there, like they belonged there. Danny put a little swag in his step and Lindsay tried hard not to laugh at the amusement of it._

_"Jamie" Lindsay empathized his 'name', "Lets get some coffee."_

_"I would love to, Olivia," his smirk fell to annoyance. "But we have no money. Fuller made me leave my wallet."_

_"Damit, that's right."_

_"Maybe there will be a coffee machine in the apartment." he suggested hopeful, but they both knew that if there was one that it would be at the point of no return. It would be repulsive._

_Lindsay stopped which caused Danny to stop next to her. She gestured her head toward an old, red brick building. "This is it."_

_"I guess… it's not as bad as I thought." he shrugged with a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes. They walked up the cracked cement steps together. He tried the door with no success. "Do you have the keys?"_

_"No, you have them in your pocket."_

_He dug in his jean pocket and pulled them out. He had to stick every key in the key hole trying to figure out which out it was. "Are you sure he gave us the right key?"_

_"You're probably just doing it wrong." she pulled the keys out of his hands. "Here, let me." She slide in each of the keys into the key hole and tried twisting it, but just like Danny, it didn't open. "Crap, he must have not given us it." Lindsay reached to the back of her head and slipped out two bobbie pins._

_"What are going to do?"_

_"What does it look like?" Lindsay bent the bobbie pins in a certain way and stuck them into the key hole._

_"Being a criminal is natural for you. This… 'situation' wont be hard for you then," he mused._

_She looked up at him. "Do you have any better idea?"_

_"No."_

_Lindsay rolled her eyes and maneuvered the bobbie pins in a certain way and the door clicked open. "and plus," Lindsay added. "It's not criminal if I'm a resident here."_

_"Sure," Messer said as he held the door open for her._

_The smell of cigarette smoke and mould filled their nostril when they first stepped in. Danny wrinkled up his nose._

_"Danny-"_

_"Jamie," he corrected._

_"-I'm sure you've smelt much worse."_

_"But Linds-"_

_"Olivia"_

_"We are actually living here the next few days-" His eyes widened in disgust. "- was that a rat or an enormous looking cockroach?"_

_"Butch up!" she hissed at him as she made her way up the dirty, orange carpeted steps. "You're supposed to be this tough guy that is not afraid of cockroaches."_

_"Is that what Fuller said?" Messer mocked changing his tone._

_"Not my fault he doesn't like you." Lindsay stepped onto the top step and made her way down the hallway. She glanced at each door to see what one was theirs. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a smart ass around him, and then he would like you."_

_"I'm not a smart ass."_

_She turned around and gave him a dubious look. She stepped towards a door that had 2B engraved in it. "Mm-hmm," She shoved the key into the key hole and luckily it worked and the door knob squeaked as it was twisted to open the door._

_"I'm scared to even look in." Danny said standing a few feet away. He squinted his eyes close and then peeked one open to see her reaction._

_"It's not that bad. I've definitely seen worse," She replied to him as she stepped in the apartment out of his view._

_"Yeah, but you're a-" Danny started but then stopped when he realized he was almost going to say CSI. "Prostitute."_

_She popped her head back out the door and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just get in here.. Now."_

She was pulled from her flashback by her alarm, it was now 5am and she had to start getting ready. She had a long drive ahead of her. Why couldn't it be like that again, less awkward? They were close then not driven by feelings? Or were they? And were they much easier to deal with then? Lindsay pushed all the thoughts out of her head and went for a shower. She went over her testimony in the shower so she was prepared. It was a coping mechanism. And a distraction.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ARREST ME I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS IT IS DANNY MESSER WHO SLAPS ON THE CUFFS. Since that wont happen i'll just say I don't own csiny.

A/N: Don't get used to me updating everyday, it's just that i'm on vacation from school and have nothing else to do:) Also sorry it's short I just wanted to get this up so I can write slightly longer ones without leaving you chapterless for ages

''Boom!'' Danny exclaimed as his computer in the trace lab beeped confirming the white powder in the cloth the vic had been clutching, was in fact cocaine. He whipped out his pager and paged Lindsay. Unaware that she had given her pager to Sheldon when she left last night. Danny's shift was nearly over but he just wanted to tell his partner what he had discovered so they could start again later. They were on the graveyard shift.

''You buzzed?'' Hawkes asked as he tapped on the Trace lab's window. Danny's head shot up, that wasn't Lindsay. How did he know?

''Doc?'' Danny was confused.

''Yeah, you paged? Whatcha got?'' Hawkes replied as he looked at the GC/MS. ''Cocaine?''

''Yeah, that's what was in the… wait. Where's Monroe? Why you got her pager?'' Danny bombarded Sheldon with questions.

''Shit, Mac's not told you has he? I'm assigned to you until she gets back.'' Sheldon explained.

''Woah, back up a minute. Back from where?'' Danny was becoming more and more confused.

''You really don't know do you? You'll have to ask Mac. If she didn't tell you it's not my place to.'' Hawkes said matter-of-factly.

''See you Doc,'' Danny said as he yanked off his lab coat and hurried towards Mac's office.

Danny knocked on the door and entered before Mac acknowledged his presence. ''Where's Lindsay Mac? Hawkes said you assigned him to be my partner until she gets back. Back from where Mac?'' Danny asked his boss, panic evident in his voice.

''She left this for you, I was going to give it to you at the end of your shift.'' He answered as he passed an envelope to the young man.

Danny accepted the envelope and sat down on the sofa in Mac's office. 'Danny' his name was wrote on the front of it. He opened the envelope carefully and opened the card. On the left hand side there was a note written by Lindsay. 'Dear Danny, I'm not good at long goodbyes. Or short ones as a matter of fact. But Montana calls and the cows are heading home. MOO! See you soon. Montana.' And on the other side there was a printed message, 'You're in my thoughts.' He smiled as he read the card. Then he began to frown. ''Why didn't she tell me face to face Mac? Why has she gone to Montana?'' Danny asked.

''I don't know why, but if she didn't tell you then…'' He began before Danny cut him off.

''It's not your place to say, I get it. I don't, but I guess that's tuff then right?'' Danny snapped. ''Sorry Mac, my shifts over, I'll see you later'' he apologized and headed to the door.

''Danny…'' Mac said but it was too late, Danny was already heading down the corridor. Mac saw Sheldon standing outside the door to the trace lab staring at him. Mac simply shook his head.

* * *

''You have 12 new messages,'' Said the automated voice on Lindsay's cell voicemail. She looked at her phone whilst she was at a gas station buying bottled water just out of New York. ''Danny,'' she sighed. She listened to them, they were all similar. ''Call me back Linds. Montana where are you? I need to know you're okay. Call me. Lindsay. I know your there.'' Lindsay thought for a minute or two while she walked back to her car. She put her phone in the holder and began to call him. Her phone was ringing whilst she set off driving again.

''Messer'' Danny answered in a sad tone, he didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

''Danny?'' She said softly into the speaker.

''Lindsay, where are you?'' Danny asked, the tone of his voice changed.

''Just outside of New York, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just…'' She began when she was cut off by another voice in her car.

''End the call and hand over your phone.'' The male voice said sharply.

''Lindsay? Whoes that? Are you okay?'' Danny was now panicked.

''No, who are you?'' Lindsay said as she tried to look around.

''Turn around and your dead. Keep driving and give me your phone.'' The voice practically spat at her.

''LINDSAY DON'T. LINDSAY SHIT'' Danny screamed into the phone but it was no good it had disconnected.

''Now Lindsay, let's take a road trip.'' The voice laughed at her. Lindsay was scared, she heard the gun click then she felt it against the back of her head. ''Keep driving, we're going home.''

* * *

Review so I know whether I should continue or not


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. *places hand on bible* I Katherine Beckett do not own the tv CSINY

A/N: Oooh drama. LOL.

* * *

She wasn't sure whether it was the coldness that made her regain consciousness or the stale smell of metallic blood. Lindsay was laid on a dirty mattress in a dark room, a basement perhaps? Small gaps in the floor boards above her allowed thin strips of light into the room. ''Hello?'' She called out, her voice a little groggy. ''Is anybody there?'' She called out as she began to sit up. ''Hello?'' Lindsay called out again, there was no answer. Nobody was there or if there was, they weren't going to answer her. The detective in her took over. She began looking for possible escape routes and as if it was perfectly planned to her advantage there was a trap door, in the ceiling above just large enough for her to climb through. Lindsay climbed the ladder which she had probably, previously been thrown from, to get to the door. It was locked. Lindsay tried to push the door hard, slamming her arms and hands into it with all her strength, but it wasn't budging. On the other side of the door there was a chain and bolts holding it down, serving as a guard not allowing her access?

* * *

Meanwhile in Lindsay's apartment back in New York the building was crawling with cops. Mac, Stella, Flack, Jess, Hawkes and Adam had all been called over by Danny. Once he had explained the situation they began looking through her apartment to see if there was any indication that anything like this would happen. Any threatening mails on her voice mail. Any unwanted letters in the post on threatening mails on her laptop. They didn't find anything. Mac had no choice but to inform Danny and the rest of the team that didn't know, why she was returning temporarily to Montana. Danny understood why she had to go, but what he didn't understand was why she didn't tell him. But right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding her, and finding her alive. They sweeped the place for any physical or biological evidence they found nothing that indicated anyone else but Lindsay had been in this apartment until they checked the kitchen unit where a photo of her and her father was located. Foreign fingerprints and epithelial were collected and taken back to the lab for testing.

* * *

''HELLO?'' She screamed, her voice was now getting raspy since she had been calling for help for so long. Lindsay was claustrophobic, she didn't do too well in confined spaces. ''IS ANYBODY HERE?'' Lindsay yelled again. There was still no answer. She began looking around, searching for anything that would help her escape. There was a loose beam on one of the walls, she'd noticed they were made of wood. Lindsay pulled the beam from the wall, it wasn't hard she was just tired. That was one of the effects of being knocked out. She began ramming the beam into the escape hatch. Every time she swung the beam into the door it sent a shock through her body. And with one final, strong swing one of the bolts had snapped. Lindsay dropped the beam and raced to the door. The gap the beam had produced wasn't big enough for Lindsay's small frame to fit though. She groaned in annoyance. Lindsay climbed down the ladder and kicked one of it's steps in frustration. It snapped revelling the nails that held it together. If there was ever a light bulb moment it was now. After she retrieved the beam again she climbed back up the ladder and opened the small gap in the hatch again. She slid the beam through the gap holding open the small gap. Once she was happy it was in place she made work on the lock with the nails she had just collected.

* * *

''I've contacted Bozeman Yellowstone PD, their going to inform us if anyone see's Lindsay in her home town.'' Mac announced to the team in the breakroom. He was informing them on the discussion that he had just had with Detective Joe Maddison when Sheldon walked in with results in his hand.

''I got good news, and I got bad news,'' he said as Danny looked at him.

''Whatcha got Doc?'' He asked, his voice sounded defeated.

''Good news is I got a match on the fingerprints and the DNA collected at Lindsay's apartment. The bad news is who they belong to. They were a match to Shane Casey.'' Sheldon explained. Everyone in the room took in a sharp breath. No one spoke for a moment. It seemed like forever until someone spoke again.

''You sure?'' Stella asked wearily.

''I double checked Stel, Casey is back!''

* * *

She'd spent almost an hour fumbling at the lock trying to get it open when her hand slipped and she stabbed herself with the dirty nail. ''Shit,'' she cursed in pain as she dropped the nail and jumped from the ladder holding her hand. Blood was pouring out of the small wound she had just created. ''Damn it.'' Lindsay said as she looked for something to act as a bandage. She knew she was going to regret this, but she ripped a strip of cloth from the dirty mattress she had woken up on and covered it around the wound. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to let that stop her so she attempted the lock again. After another ten minutes of picking she got it. The lock opened. She was able to lift up the hatch, it was heavy so she had to have a few attempts in opening it before it swung open and she was free. Well. Free of that room at least. This room was dark too, the windows were boarded up so she couldn't see out, there was a little hole in the roof with allowed some light in. There was also a door, adrenaline pumping through her veins without even trying the handle first she kicked down the door. Once it fell she could see outside. ''Holly shit,'' she cursed when she saw the snowy landscape.

* * *

A/N 2: Is it any good? Shall I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Flack: Tell the truth damn it. We got your prints and DNA your going away just tell us why. Me: I was mad, they cancelled the show. If I owned it, you'd still be catching criminals and be with Jamie. Get it? I own nothing.

* * *

''Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to know that for destruction ice, is also great. And would suffice.''

* * *

''Lindsay Monroe has been missing for 9 hours. We all know the first 24 hours are critical. We believe Shane Casey is behind this since his fingerprints and DNA were found in Lindsay's apartment,'' Mac informed his team which had taken base in the conference room of the Lab. Danny, Stella, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, Flack and Angell were all sat listening to him. ''Danny, we know you and Casey have history so it would be best if you stayed out of the media angle of this for now, I got every uni in the city looking for him and Lindsay. Every other case gets put on hold right now, this is a priortity case and I need all my best people working on it.'' Mac concluded as he slammed Shane's mug shot on the whiteboard just as a lab tech walked into the room.

''Detective Taylor?'' The young plucky lab tech asked into the room full of CSI's.

''One moment Raley.'' Mac brushed off the Lab Tech and continued explaining to everyone else. ''We have to…'' Mac trailed off.

''Sir, it's urgent. Ca…'' Raley began but was cut off by Mac again telling him to shut up.

''As I was saying…'' Mac continued but suddenly stopped when he saw two uniformed officers walk into the Lab with Shane Casey… without handcuffs.

''Son of a bitch,'' Danny said as he got up and started heading towards him.

''Not this time Messer,'' Sheldon said as he, Sid and Adam blocked his way as Mac and Flack headed over to Shane.

''Shane Casey,'' Mac addressed the criminal.

''Well hello detective Taylor, Flack. I heard you were looking for me so I thought I'd pay you a visit. Shall we go to the precinct'' Casey said mockingly as he turned and headed back towards the elevator. Mac and Flack were confused but they followed him into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. But before the doors closed Mac threw a look at Danny then the doors closed.

* * *

''Casey, I'm not going to tip toe around this now where the hell is Detective Lindsay Monroe?'' Mac asked calmly although anger was rising deep down inside him.

''Detective Taylor I don't understand your question. I do not know where Detective Monroe is, at the lab if I had to guess?'' Shane was infurreating the hell out of Flack.

''Look, we found your prints and DNA at her apartment. You think we don't know you've got something to do with his huh? The only reason I'm staying calm right now is because she's my friend hell one of my best friends and this conversation we're having,'' Flack gestured between the three of them, ''better start telling me where the hell you put her and why the hell you took her.'' Flack was getting angry now, he tried to remain calm. However his voice was cold, very cold which surprised Mac since he didn't know this side of Don.

''Detective Flack, I'm sorry but I don't have Detective Monroe anywhere, and I don't know how my DNA and prints got in her apartment. I'm so sorry for your loss.'' Shane said and that was it. Little did any of them know, Danny had followed the moments later to the precinct and was now standing behind the one way glass. The last remark Casey had just said pushed him over the edge. And he stormed into the interrogation.

''Look at me, you know me Casey, you know what I'm capable of. So if you have done anything to Lindsay I am going to make you pay. Your problem is with me not her.'' Danny started, eyes burning with hate for the man who sat before him. Flack and Mac exchanged confused looks but let Danny speak.

'' Excuse me the law says you can't charge in here…'' Casey began.

''Oh don't you worry about the law, you need to worry about me. No matter where you go, I will find you and I will make you pay.'' Danny spat as he banged his fists on the table, but that didn't startle Shane, only Mac and Don.

''Alright that's enough Messer, come on.'' Flack said putting his hands on Danny's shoulders, steering him towards the door.

''Alright, I'm going…'' Danny said as he put his hands in the air. He was almost at the door when he spun round and said ''see what you don't understand about me Shane is I don't care. I got nothing to lose, I've lost my family and if I go to prison for what I do to you I don't care.''

''Alright that's enough'' Mac said as he and Danny left the room.

''If your friend dies it's your fault. You can't blame me, or my brother.'' Casey said causing Flack to turn around and stare at him.

''What do you mean your brother?'' Flack spat, for all Flack knew was that Danny put his brother away and that he died in jail… what was this bastard on about?

''My brother? Nothing. I want my lawyer.'' Shane said cautiously. Casey said the four words every cop hate to hear, ' I want my lawyer.'

''URGH'' Flack pounded his fist into the wall, he hated it when a perp asked for their lawyers. Mac sent Danny home to cool off but he wasn't having any of it. Instead Danny went back to the lab and sat in his office he shared with Lindsay.

* * *

Running. She kept running. Never stopping. Just running. She swore she knew this place. She swore the trees were moving too. But that couldn't be right? She was tired. So very tired. But Lindsay Monroe was free, she could breathe, clean, fresh air and feel the cold snow beneath her feet. Yet, she kept on running. Lindsay ran all the way to a nearby highway where she attempted to get one of the few passing cars to stop so she could call for help. It was no use. No one was stopping. Her body froze in defeat, she collapsed to the floor in a heap.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

This is dedicated to Nanda and AbiJ. Love you guys.

* * *

**'' ****When you aren't by my side I'm ****_lost without you_****. My heart is so lonely…''**

* * *

''Mrs Casey? Can you hear me?'' The paramedic asked the woman laid on the snowy ground. ''She's conscious, we need to take her in would you like to ride with her sir?'' He asked the man stood pacing next to her.

''Yeah, I would.'' He replied, the coldness in the mans tone made the paramedic curious but he didn't think to ask. He loaded her into the bus and the man –her husband?- got in with them.

''What's her name sir?'' Asked the paramedic.

''It's Lindsay, and my name is Ian. We just got married…'' Ian Casey said to the paramedic as he helped tuck the foil and blanket around her. He brushed her shoulder-length brown hair out of her pale face. The paramedic nodded and wrote her name down with a description of her to go into their systems when they got to the hospital.

''Congrats sir, we'll be taking her to…'' He started but Ian cut him off

''I'll be taking her home, you have severed your purpose,'' Ian stated as he pulled out Lindsay's sig saucer and shot the paramedic. Ian watched the life drain out of his eyes while Lindsay just laid their motionless, she wasn't sure whether it was real or not so she decided it was best to stay still. That didn't last for long when Ian opened the doors of the bus and dragged her and the stretcher out and pushed it back to where she had just escaped from. The hell hole.

* * *

''911 what's your emergency?'' The operator asked in a plain voice.

''There's an ambulance, and a dead paramedic, send help'' begged an unknown man, fear present in his voice.

''Sir is there anyone else there?'' Asked the operator, her voice was calm.

''No the gurney is gone too hurry, please!'' The man pleaded.

Detectives Mac Taylor, Stella Bonersera and Don Flack walked into the crime scene, they didn't really know why they had been called there since all fresh cases were to be given to another team. They met with Homicide Detective Maura Raley who had called them saying it was urgent and required immediate assistance. The sudden snow storm that battered New York all the way up to Marine had taken everyone by surprise. The team weren't dressed for this occasion and they were freezing.

''Detective Raley?'' Mac asked as he shook the womans warm hand.

''Yeah, call me Maura. God you're freezing. Detective Taylor I presume from the New York crime lab?'' Detective Raley asked as she smiled at the man.

''Yeah, Mac Taylor and these are Detectives Stella Bonersera,'' Stella shook her hand. ''And Don Flack,'' Don shook Mauras hand also. ''Why did you call us here?

''That is why I called you down here, I took this case while I was talking to my brother, Kevin Raley. His a Lab Tech in your building, anyway he was telling me about your missing csi. He told me what she looked like and for me to keep my eyes open. Anyway I come to this scene and while my CSU team is looking in the ambulance they come across some papers that say approximately 50 minutes ago a young woman was collected by this bus.'' Maura explained Mac had a feeling he and the others knew where she was going with this. Maura handed the piece of paper over to them, ''this sound like your girl?'' She asked.

'Aprox 5ft 5 short/medium brown hair age 29...' Mac and Stella read the sheet while Flack took a look inside the bus. 'Named by husband on scene as Mrs Lindsay Casey.' As they read the last part they both took in a sharp breath. Flack noticed this and turned around quick.

''Flack, whose the first person you think of when I say, approximatly 5ft 5 with short to medium brown hair and she's aged 29?'' Stella asked the man who was walking towards them.

''Lindsay! It's Lindsay,'' Flack said knowingly.

''Or do you mean Mrs Lindsay Casey?'' Mac said as he threw the sheet down on the floor.

''Son of a bitch told the guy they were married. Wait. This couldn't be Shane, he's in lock up back in Manhatten…'' Flack's deminer changed rapidly as Casey's words replayed over in his head. ''You can't blame me, or my brother.'' Flack sound out loud.

This caused both Stella and Mac's heads to snap up and look at him, confusion written clear on their faces. ''Flack?'' Stella asked.

''That's what Casey said when you took Danny out Mac, when I asked what he meant he lawyered up…''

''Ian Casey died in Sing Sing back in 2011?'' Mac questioned, he remembered seeing the file pass his desk one time a few years back.

''Sure did, well that's what I heard. I'll get Angell to call Sing Sing to see what they can tell us,'' Flack said as he walked back to his unit and called Angell. He updated her on the situation.

''Stella and I are going to head back to the Lab and inform Danny, you alright to stay here and see if anything pops?'' Mac asked Flack as they walked over to him.

''Yeah sure, tell Mess we're gonna figure this out.'' Flack said as he watched them get into their car.

* * *

Danny hadn't moved all night, he was still sat in his office he shared with Lindsay. Her computer was still logged on, she must of forgotten to log out before she left. Every time he got an email her computer pinged too. He got up and sat in her seat. He sat there for a minute or two. Danny looked at the photos in the photo frames placed on her desk, one was of her father and her, one was of her when she was younger with all her friends and another was of her and Danny. He sighed when he looked at that one. That was the day they found a song that they both liked and had it on repeat all day, bugging everyone who was near their office. Danny smiled at the memory. Mindlessly he put the song on and found listening to it on repeat. The words described Lindsay so much, maybe that was why he liked it.

_'__She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses she looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie. She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody. She's a sedan with a sunroof, with her brown hair a blowing she's a soft place to land and a good feeling knowing. She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing, she's a fighter when she's mad and she's a lover when she's loving and she's… everything I ever wanted. Everything I need. I talk about her I'd go on and on and on. Cause she's everything to me.'_

Danny found himself getting lost in the words. He just sat in her seat miming the words. Smiling, remembering the good times and all the banter they shared. His eyes focused on the photo of them too. He began rocking in her chair, the smell of her perfume still lingered in the air. He liked that. He mindlessly started singing along with the song, unaware Stella and Mac were stood at the door. His singing wasn't loud, but they could hear him.

''She's the voice I'd love to hear, someday when I'm ninety. She's that wooden rocking chair, I want rocking right beside me. Every day that passes I only love her more, guess she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for. And she's everything I ever wanted. Everything I need. I'd talk about her I'd go on and on and on. Cause she's everything to me… everything I ever wanted…everything I need…yeah she's everything to me…'' Danny got quitter and quitter towards the end. The song they loved made tears form in his eyes, the song ended. It was about to start again when Mac cleared his throat to announce their presence. Danny was surprised, not embarrassed. He didn't care. ''Whatcha got Mac?'' He asked as he swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

''We got a call couple of hours ago about a homicide in Staten Island.'' Mac began, Stella jabbed him with her elbow when she saw Danny's face fall. He had taken it the wrong way.

''She's…?''Danny asked he felt as if his heart had stopped.

''God no, I'm sorry Danny I didn't realize how that sounded. No. Well. Anyway I'll carry on. We got there and it was a paramedic, he'd been shot. Adam is running the bullet to see if he can find a match. However, we were called because the paramedic was attending to a woman who fit Lindsay's description. When we arrived the gurney was missing and there was no one else there just the dead EMS officer. There was a piece of paper on the floor with Lindsay's description written on it however the name… it said Mrs Lindsay Casey.'' Mac said carefully, he saw the emotion in Danny's eyes change from guilt to anger. ''We can only assume its Lindsay but why she has Casey's name is unclear since Shane's been down in lock up. I know this seems strange but what can you tell me about Ian Casey. Shane's older brother?'' Mac asked the young man, his emotion changed again. Confused. Danny was confused. Ian was dead… wasn't he?

* * *

Thank you Abi and Nanda for the reviews. Keep reviewing, I'm not entirely happy with this but just let me know what you think?


End file.
